


Damn Cas

by birdfeathers6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shipping, blowjob, dean/cas - Freeform, drunk makeout, first destiel ship, handjob, slight hesitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdfeathers6/pseuds/birdfeathers6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bow chika bow wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Cas

**Author's Note:**

> So i normally don't ship this but with my other story, "Gods Among Men" taking over creative thinking i needed a break. To all my loyal readers thanks a ton for your patience! I'll have another few chapters soon, until here is a smutty destiel for your enjoyment! Peace!

Dean returned earlier than expected. From the bunker's kitchen Castiel could hear his triumphant shouts. He had been nervous when he'd received an offer to visit since last time they'd kicked him out. Not having either brother around to help him adjust to his new mortal life had been hard but he'd managed. Also there had been that night.... Cas pushed the thought from his mind forcing himself to focus on the now.

  
Dean crashed through the door throwing his pack on the table. Cas could still sense the adrenaline coming off the older Winchester in waves. Something deep inside him stirred. As always he felt a twinge of guilt but lately it hadn't been nearly as bad. Maybe he could make it through this.

  
"Cas! I'm glad you made it!" Exclaimed Dean clapping his friend on the back. 

  
Castiel noticed the blood streaks on Dean's face and clothes, his normally fixed hair was thrown wild from effort. He had to restrain himself from running his hands through Dean's hair. Cas turned away quickly not wanting Dean to see him blush. 

  
"Yes I received your message. Is there something I can help you with? I don't know if I'll prove useful with out my grace."

"Come on man you are always helpful." Said Dean smiling strangely at him.

Castiel moved to he fridge fishing an organic root beer from the few non alcoholic beverages the brothers had. He needed to remember to thank Sam for these.

Dean never felt so awkward, but he was determined to get the former angel into more comfortable surroundings. He cleared his throat. "Well I'm gonna drop this off and be right back, but first.." Dean reached into the fridge past Cas to grab a beer. Castiel caught the familiar scent of testosterone and sweat, he tensed slightly feeling a warm sensation pass through him and turned away walking, feeling the heat on his neck. He shouldn't have come here. This was stupid he chastised himself.

"Hey man, you been spending some time in the sun?" Asked Dean. "You're all little red right here." Dean motioned to his own neck.

Cas rubbed his own absently. "I'm still getting use to human customs." He said sheepishly counting himself lucky Dean had not realized the redness really was.

"Sunscreen? Whatever, be back in sec." Walking down the hall with his pack Dean bit back a string of curses. What was he doing? He hadn't expected it to be this tough to flirt with Cas. Maybe he needed to be drunk like the other night. The other night... he thought. He leaned against the wall just outside his room. This is where it'd happened. The blurry memory came to him unbidden.

He'd been upset about an argument he and Sam had, turning to his friendly neighborhood liquor store for solace. Several hours and a few bottles of off brand whiskey later he was drunk-texting Cas. Though admittedly later he saw that most of them were incoherent at best. And like a good friend he'd sought him out making sure Dean wasn't hurt. That's when things started. Cas was sitting on the floor next to him trying to get him to sit up. Dean had fallen to the floor giggling in fits at his friend's attempts to help him stand. Finally Castiel propped him on the wall, his arms around Dean's chest. Dean then put his arms around the angel's shoulder hugging Cas into him. He started to stroke his hair lovingly. Cas had struggled trying to get away, but Dean had only hugged him tighter. Neither wanted to admit just how good it felt to be in the others' arms. Finally Cas had been able to lean back to look Dean in the eye, but as Dean's own alcohol glazed green-gold eyes met the clear pools of blue, the last of his control had snapped. Grabbing the nape of Cas's head, Dean enveloped the angel's mouth with his. The kiss was hungry, passionate, wanton, and completely one of the last things Dean had ever thought about doing, but in the same thought he wondered why he hadn't sooner. Cas tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. Again Cas had struggled but not as much as before, his acquiescence only fueled Dean's growing desire. Dean ran his tongue over the pouty bottom lip seeking entrance. Slowly Cas had parted his lips, leaning into kiss the trailing his fingers through Dean's short brunette hair. Dean moaned into the angel's mouth, exploring the depths, tangling his tongue. He'd leaned them both harder into the wall trying not to fall again. Running his hands along his friend's face, down his chest, and finally he'd laid his hands on Cas's hips. He'd pulled back slightly wanting to look at his friend, but that's when the world had spun and he'd blacked out falling forward onto Cas. The next thing Dean remembered was waking up on his bed with a headache the size Alaska. Cas was sitting in a chair watching Dean. As soon as he'd been sure Dean would be okay he walked out. “Hey, Cas! Wait a minute!” Dean remembered calling out but could barely move for the ache in his body from his earlier inebriation. His friend had stayed away after that.

The memory faded leaving Dean both frustrated and nervous. He'd seen the way he made Cas blush and all he'd wanted for all the world was to run his hand over that stubble free cheek. Dean rubbed a calloused hand over his face smearing the grime. It was taking all his wherewithal to not go back to the kitchen. After the incident in the hallway, it had been difficult to think of Cas as just a friend. Dean could still feel the gentle almost practiced touch of his fingers in his hair and on his skin. He could feel his body go tight at the thought of Cas's arms holding him again.

He opened the door and placed his bag on the floor, breathing a sigh, he searched for another shirt but paused. Was there something more to the kiss than just a drunken makeout session? Did Cas feel the same? The question had been nagging at him for sometime but Dean had pushed it to the back of his mind, throwing himself instead into his work, going on more jobs with Sam or on his own. Anything to keep his thoughts from straying into that territory, but here it was again. Now that he had Cas here he could finally find out. But did he want to? If anything it would be better than this rift between them.

Cas was finally starting to calm down. He wasn't sure he could have kept his composure much longer with Dean looking the picture of perfected warrior and masculinity staring at him with those gorgeous green eyes. He'd be lying to himself if he denied that he derived so much pleasure just from that stare. It had been so different after the kiss. He'd started trying to drink whiskey just to remember Dean's taste, though he had no stomach for the burning liquid. 

“Cas! Come here would ya? I got something off those Vamps you may wanna see.” Dean called and Castiel could feel the deep baritone resonate through out his being. He just hoped he could keep his cool lest he fall for the hunter harder than he already had.

Dean hated himself for lying to Cas but he had to figure out someway to get near him. As he waited behind the door he could feel the heat rise in his body at what he was about to do, it was now or never.

“What artifact have you retrieved, Dean?” Castiel asked as he entered the room. The door slammed shut behind him and then he was in Dean's arms, back against the door. Dean had pinned his wrists above his head. Castiel looked up and was greeted by Dean's still dirty face mere inches from his own. They were both breathing hard, Cas could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he licked his dry lips trying his best to not give in the way he wanted to, not yet. Dean's eyes searched the former angel, no, Cas was an angel no matter what he said, face for any sign that this was okay. He leaned his forehead against Cas's tracing his face with his free hand. Running his thumb over his lips in silent question, Dean could feel his hesitation begin at the back of his mind. Still unsure how to proceed but knowing he didn't want Dean to stop, Cas raised his eyes to Dean hoping he'd see the assent he sought. Dean smiled, that devil seducing smile of his and Cas let out an unintended moan. Dean consumed Castiel's mouth in one swift motion forcing his tongue into the angel's mouth, tasting the familiar sweet-spice. Cas returned the kiss in force despite being restrained. He loved the feeling of not being in control, gladly letting Dean set the pace. Dean pushed his body against the angel's feeling the hardness of his friend beneath his. He wanted, needed, to feel more of him. Tossing caution to the wind, Dean let go of Cas's hands feeling them go his waist, lingering. Dean trailed his lips down to Cas's jaw line beginning to unbutton the crisp white collared shirt he always wore. Dean pulled him close shedding the trench coat and shirt from Cas's body. Castiel pulled at Dean's shirt tail peeling the t-shirt off and over his head. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck kneading the strong back muscles. Dean grunted as Cas pushed the tension from him. Dean traced his calloused hands down his friend's back. Cas may not have been built like him but the muscles under his hands spoke of hard use. Dean placed a hand on the angel's cheek lifting his face away before sliding his mouth over Castiel's. There was no longer any hesitation, only silent pleading, a hunger they both sought to satisfy. Dean placed his hands on the top of Cas' pants running them to the pockets, grabbing the fabric, he pulled Cas into him, feeling his friend's hard arousal underneath. Castiel sucked in air at the sudden pressure on his groan, but moaning in the next second. He rolled his hips up into Dean's hands. Dean leaned into Cas as he continued to buck, one hand on his face the other above them steadying himself.

“Dean,” Castiel said breathlessly, “Dean, please.”

That was all the Winchester needed. He turned Cas around, so his back was to him. He unbuckled and unzipped Cas's pants reaching his hands under the elastic of the angel's boxers. Cas was beginning to pant hard lolling his head back on Dean's shoulder putting one hand on the back of the hunter's head. Dean's hands held the angel's hips in place, trying to get Cas to calm down slightly. Slowly, tortuously, he moved his fingers through the thick curls, reaching the base of Cas's manhood. The angel sucked air hard, Dean started to move his hands away, but he felt his friend place his hand over his.

“No, don't stop, please Dean.” panted Cas

“If you're sure.” Dean said, his lips close to the angel's ear, starting to kiss down the side of his neck.

“Yes, oh God, yes.” Cas breathed letting his eyes roll to the back in his head.

“I'll make it the best you've ever had then.” cooed Dean. He placed one hand on Cas's exposed chest, his other lightly tracing the hardness underneath his boxers. Cas tried to control his breathing. Dean ran his thumb over the throbbing head, smearing the bead that had begun to form. Cas relaxed into him, moaning his name over and over. Dean used it as a rhythm to stroke his friend.

“Dean, Dean, oh God, yes, Dean, just like that.” Now Dean was breathing hard, he never knew hearing his own name spoken so could cause him to be harder than he already was. His strokes became more rapid, his grip tightened around Cas's member. His moans became unintelligible. He started to buck into Dean's hand needing release soon. Cas was sweating trying to catch his breath, the pressure at the base of his spine traveling to his balls, Dean's grasp around his cock was becoming unbearable. Dean's thumb traced over his head. Castiel felt he was going insane, the heat in his body nearly burning him up traveling through his body being pumped out by Dean's over eager hand. A tightness began at his base, this was it he thought.

“De-De- Dean, I'm- I'm gonna, OH GOD!” The pressure traveled through him in beautiful release. He felt like he was floating, his mind swimming. He could feel a stupid grin on his face. He leaned into Dean breathing hard, Dean's hand was gently stroking his overly sensitive member, causing him to twitch and shudder. Cas's cum covered part of the door but mostly coated Dean's hand. Dean leaned Cas forward as he bent to retrieve his shirt to wipe them both off. Even the soft fabric was too much to take.

Thankfully the hunter was strong enough to support them both. Dean sighed softly into Cas' hair, kissing the top gently. The angel turned his head to look into the golden rimmed emerald eyes. He saw Dean smile at him and it was more than he could take. He turned to face Dean pulling the hunter into a fevered kiss. Dean grasped the angel pulling him back onto the bed. Castiel looked down onto Dean's body barely holding himself up. As if sensing this Dean pushed Cas into a seated position next to him. Dean leaned on his elbows on the mattress. Cas couldn't help himself from staring at Dean's hard chest and abs, glistening with sweat, rising and falling with each intake of breath. It caused an involuntary blush to paint the angel's cheeks.

Dean chuckled running a hand through his hair, smiling seductively at the all-of-a-sudden shy Castiel. He looked his friend over, Dean's eyes glancing over the open boxer flap causing him to clear his throat, but it still caused his own hardness to twitch. He needed to handle that soon. Suddenly Cas's hand was working it's way up Dean's leg. Dean swallowed hard, it was one thing for him to get Cas off but this?

“Let me, Dean, please?” Castiel said stopping his hand inches from the throbbing bulge in the hunter's dark blue jeans. Dean wanted to say no but he felt his head nod on it's own keeping his eyes locked on Cas's deep blue ones. Castiel inched closer, bringing his head down to Dean's chest never breaking eye contact. He started to kiss his way down paying attention to each and every muscle on the hunter's torso. His hand on Dean's pants moved slowly to cover the hardness of Dean's body. Dean, breathed hard, “Cas...” he moaned barely a whisper. The angel was inching his way down lapping at Dean's navel, causing a hitch in the otherwise even breathing. Castiel knelt on the floor between Dean's knees continuing to kiss at the hem of the jeans as his hands fumbled with the belt. Finally he got the zipper down, he realized he was shaking pulling away ever so slightly. He felt Dean's hand cup his chin lifting it to look him in the eye. The smile that greeted him gave him all the confidence he needed. Castiel hooked his fingers around the top of Dean's jeans and boxers pulling them down to his ankles removing his boots as well, purposefully never breaking his gaze. Trailing his hands back up he began to knead the hard muscles of Dean's thighs. Dean's head fell back letting out a moan, causing his hips to rise slightly off the bed. Castiel licked his lips hungrily at the wanton sight before him. He began to follow his fingers with his lips, every now and again nipping lightly at the massaged flesh. Dean moaned consistently, every deep vocalization sending a tremor of pleasure through Castiel's body. The sweet, slow torture caused Dean to roll his hips forward every so often trying to seek some form of relief from the slow burn starting in his belly. Cas was kissing/nipping his way around his groin, he lapped at Dean's hip bone before grabbing the protrusion with his teeth. Dean hissed looking down at Cas seeing the dark playfulness in his eyes. Dean cupped Cas's cheek, running a thumb over the angel's bottom lip. Castiel took the end of it in his mouth sucking lightly. Dean's eyes rolled back, he groaned trying not to shout. Castiel decided he'd tortured his friend long enough. He, slowly, with great ceremony, touched the tip of Dean's manhood, with closed lips, keeping his eyes on the hunter, waiting for reaction. Dean arced his back, sucking breath harshly. Gently, he covered the head with his mouth lapping up the precum that was present. Dean tasted strong, bitter, with a burn just like the whiskey he drank. Cas relished the taste. He laid a hand at the base encircling it with his forefinger and thumb. With every lap of his tongue and touch of hand, Dean could feel himself getting closer, but he wanted this to last, he had to hold on. Castiel moved his mouth further down and hand up Dean's shaft in tandem, creating a mind-blowing sensation. Castiel's thirsty tongue consumed every drop that dared pour itself from Dean's slit, running circles around the head.

“Oh God Cas. Oh man, yea baby just like that.” Dean panted heavily, he feathered his fingers through Cas's dark locks griping and releasing them in time to his mouth. Cas moaned causing vibrations over Dean's cock. It nearly pushed him over but he held on. Castiel continued unabated with his sucking and licking, humming every so often. Dean bucked erratically, moaning, groaning, sighing, and shouting in turn. He felt sparks behind his eyes, felt the flames in his cock grow to big, the pressure was overwhelming.

Cas, oh Cas, oh God, yea, yea, here it comes, OH GOD!!!” Dean came in wave after wave, Castiel drank greedily, every drop not letting any spill. It was salty, bitter, sweet and sour, all at once and wholly Dean. He could have tasted it forever. He heard Dean collapse on the bed, using his tongue he cleaned the hunter off, Dean shuddered with each flick. Cas stood up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He took in the still panting Dean. He smiled. Shedding his own shoes and boxers he climbed into bed next to Dean. The Winchester pulled him close exhausted but happy. He smiled into Cas's face watching his friend drift to sleep in his arms.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey Sammy!” Called Dean as he entered the room. “You've been staring at that computer for like hours man, give it a rest, what are you working on anyway?”

Sam hit the 'post without preview' button, bringing up a document with book names and dates. He'd been archiving some more popular books on his computer.

“Just trying to help us out so we don't have to come back here as often if we are far away.”

Dean nodded approval, “Don't work too hard, you'll ruin your eyes.” Sam laughed

“Hello Dean.” Said Castiel suddenly behind Dean.

“DAMNIT CAS! Stop doing that!” Dean marched away followed by an apologizing angel. Sammy chuckled to himself, maybe next time he should put Cas on top, he thought as he clicked new work.

 


End file.
